


Staring Contest

by kinggyu



Series: you're my biorhythm [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, or so i think it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinggyu/pseuds/kinggyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess you can say you're really in love with someone when all you want to do is stare at them for the rest of your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring Contest

**Author's Note:**

> sjdkjsnewf i tried ok 
> 
> !!!!morning after!!!!!
> 
> also not edited yet so, sorry for the mistakes
> 
> !!!cross posted in aff!!!

Jihoon wakes up to the sun shining on his face. He squints and groans as he turns away from the window. Finding it hard to get his sleep again, he sits up and opens his eyes. He looks around, the time on the clock blaring the numbers 10:24, their clothes scattered on the floor, and surprisingly no empty wrapper on the floor. He looks down to find himself in a shirt, his shirt, and his own boxer shorts. Well, at least he cleaned up the both of them before he slept.

He looks at the figure beside him and scooches to the headboard and leans on it, his eyes never leaving the boy beside him. He stares at the other’s face, remembering every feature. The way half of his bangs cover his forehead, and the other half pushed back. The mole on his temple. His eyelashes, long and curled up naturally. His mouth open slightly, blowing small puffs of air.

Jihoon smiles to himself as he brought up his hand to push back the hair on the sleeping figure’s forehead and bends down to plant a small kiss on the latter’s forehead. The figure grunts a little and faces the ceiling before he begins to sleep again. The smaller left the bed and picked up the scattered pieces of clothing lying around.

He places them on the way to the kitchen and proceeds to get the ingredients he needs to make breakfast. He places the raw bacon, 4 eggs, and 4 pieces of toast on the counter and heads on to the kitchen island and plugs in his ipod.

Seungcheol wakes up to Justin Bieber’s Love Yourself playing somewhere outside the room. He sits up to find the space beside him empty, which is obviously the reason as to why he hears music outside. He stands up and passes by the mirror to see his neck with scattered bites. He smiles to himself murmuring cute, before leading out the door.

 _“You think you broke my heart, oh girl for goodness sake. You think I’m crying on my own, well I aint”_. He hears his lover sing while he whips up the eggs. He sneaks up behind him as he wraps his arms around the smaller, making the other tense a little.

He lays his head on Jihoon’s shoulder, his eyes closed as he nuzzles his face on his lover’s nape. Jihoon turns his head to the right looking at Seungcheol’s face. “You finally woke up” Jihoon chuckles and lightly lays his head on Seungcheol’s. Seungcheol hums as he smells Jihoon’s sweet scent. “Come on, ready the table this will be done it a while.”

Seungcheol whines hugging Jihoon tighter which makes the latter put down the bowl and places his hands on his lover’s arms that are still around his body. Seungcheol whines yet again, his breath tickling Jihoon’s nape. Jihoon laughs at how childish the other but eventually just allowed him to hug the life out of Jihoon.

And 3 minutes after Jihoon said that, Seungcheol finally let go after placing a kiss on the side of Jihoon’s neck, and opens his eyes to get the plates and utensils. He places them on the two ends of their small table. He sits down and watches Jihoon’s back as he finishes up cooking. He just now noticed the pink apron hanging around Jihoon’s neck.

“I didn’t know pink looks good on you until now” Seungcheol says with a laugh as he senses Jihoon roll his eyes at the statement. “These were the ones that Jeonghan left and there weren’t any other okay?” he replies and continues frying the eggs. Seungcheol chuckles lightly and nods his head as he continues staring at the other’s back.

After about 5 minutes Jihoon finally finishes. JIhoon turns around with two plates on his hands, on one bacon and scrambled eggs, and on the other toast. As Jihoon strolls towards the table as Seungcheol continues to stare, his hand supporting his head.

Jihoon places the food in the middle of the table and takes off the apron as he takes his seat. Seungcheol smiles at him and says thank you for the meal. The two eat breakfast, forgetting the music in the background.

Jihoon looks up at Seungcheol before he looks down again to get another piece of toast but he looks up again because he swears Seungcheol isn’t even eating his food. He meets the latter’s gaze, his chewing slows down as he watches Seungcheol stare back at him.

They stare at each other for what seemed like hours until Jihoon finally breaks the silence. “So are you just going to stare at me?” he says without breaking his stare. Seungcheol just nods at him and then tilts his head to the right and smiles. Jihoon squints at his attempted –but actually successful- aegyo. Jihoon shakes his head and looks down to continue eating.

Aware of Seungcheol’s obvious stare, Jihoon speaks up again. “You know,” he pauses to get some of the egg with his fork and he looks back up at his lover, “staring is bad” He finishes and puts the egg in his mouth. Seungcheol shrugged and for the first time that morning, he looked down at his plate and placed a piece of bacon in his mouth.

“Is it wrong to look at the person I love?”

The statement made every part of Jihoon stop. His heart skipped a beat. He stopped chewing his food. He stops breathing. And he feels like every muscle just freezes.

He stares at Seungcheol stares back at him with adoration in his eyes. After what seemed like hours of just staring into each other’s eyes, Jihoon breaks the gaze first. He ate his food, looking at everywhere else but Seungcheol’s eyes.

Feeling Seungcheol’s evident gaze on the top of his head, Jihoon sighs and looks up at his lover, who just innocently smiles at him. “So,” Jihoon begins and clears his throat. “until when do you plan to stare at me, Mr. Choi?” he asks as he lays his chin on his hand and stares back at Seungcheol.

Seungcheol put down his utensils, downs the water in his cup and clears his throat. “well, _Mr. Choi_ , until the day I die” he says with a genuine smile.


End file.
